


Broken Promise

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, TW: Blood, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), tw: death, vanitas - Freeform, vanven week, vanven week day 2, vanvenweek, vanvenweek2019, ventus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: My artwork for VanVen Week Day 2. The prompt I chose was 'Promise'.
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, VenVan - Relationship
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is based on an AU I have with @vcidgear. In that AU, Vanitas is possessed by a demon who slowly takes over his mind and body. His partner Ventus stays with him and tries to find a way of freeing him of this torment but while he manages to bring Vanitas back every time, the demon realizes he’s the one holding his power back. Therefore, the only way he can truly take over Vanitas completely is by getting rid of Ventus.
> 
> As Ven screams and cries for him to stop, Vanitas is forced to watch himself killing the person he loves the most. And once he’s in control of himself again, he can do nothing but hope it was all a nightmare. It wasn’t.

_Ventus._

_Ven, I… I swore to protect you._

_I promised I would never hurt you._

_But Ven… I-I…_

__

_I **killed** you._


End file.
